


infinite

by pilindiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Shiro POV, shameless flirting, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: The alien letters mean nothing to him, swirling around the screen in gently pulsing purples and greens, and Shiro swipes them away with a flick of his fingers. He pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering if he should postpone the burning question in his throat for a night when neither one of them is dealing with work , but suddenly there's a subtle clearing of a throat and a low, familiar chuckle.Shiro turns to the doorway, heart already fluttering.“Late night, commander?”Leaning against the door and framed by the gentle, artificial yellow light is just the man he's been waiting for, and the tension in Shiro's gut uncoils with a sigh.“Keith.”





	infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commodorecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/gifts).



> FOR MY GIRL, LINDSEY, WHO IS AN ANGEL AND WHOMST I LOVE. <3
> 
> Happy birthday, enjoy your sappy boys

The monotonous beeps of equipment are just another backdrop to Shiro's already long night. Being the commander means his days are full of tireless work, but tonight it's more of a distraction than anything.  He's staring intently at one of the flashy maps on his screen, pretending like he's focusing on them instead of the weight in his chest.  Waiting is the worst part.  Everyone has turned in for the night - it's just a routine mission, after all - but Shiro has always been a worrier and he won't rest until the scouting team is safe and sound.

Besides, there's something important Shiro has to do and he's tired of putting it off.

The alien letters mean nothing to him, swirling around the screen in gently pulsing purples and greens, and Shiro swipes them away with a flick of his fingers. He pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering if he should postpone the burning question in his throat for a night when neither one of them is dealing with  **_work_ ** , but suddenly there's a subtle clearing of a throat and a low, familiar chuckle. 

Shiro turns to the doorway, heart already fluttering.

“Late night, commander?”

Leaning against the door and framed by the gentle, artificial yellow light is just the man he's been waiting for, and the tension in Shiro's gut uncoils with a sigh.

“Keith.”

He's dressed in his paladin armor – the black and red decals glinting in the light as he tosses his helmet on the table by Shiro's. Even after all these years, a little thrill runs through Shiro when he notices how intricately their armor matches, how beautiful the red and black look against Keith's skin. He's filled out the outfit a little more, lean but muscular, and Shiro gives himself a reprieve as he traces the jut of Keith's collarbones when Keith continues to strip off the cumbersome plating down to his civvies.

It's been years since the war with the Galra ended. Years since Shiro stumbled over his confession in the heat of battle and years since Keith captured him with their first kiss – sloppy and undignified but wholly perfect.

**_Together,_ ** Keith had whispered then, pressing another desperate kiss to Shiro's lips as he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. They sealed their promise with affection, secured it with a plan, and now, years later, they're on the front lines, repairing system after system from the aftermath of a centuries-long war.

“You could have called in, you know,” Shiro admonishes, though there's more concern than aggression in his voice. He wants to slip his hands into his pockets, to act defiant, but there's a circle of silver in his right pocket that he knows he would fidget with if he got his fingers around it. Nervous, excited energy spikes through him and he's glad Keith is still preoccupied with removing his armor – he would like to keep this as a surprise, if at all possible.

“Sorry,” Keith grunts, unlatching the clasps of his boots, “I told you the comms went down.” He looks over his shoulder, hair falling in his face, and Shiro's chest aches for a thousand different reasons that all culminate in the man before him. “Were you really that worried? It was just a routine scouting mission.”

A rush of heat crawls across Shiro's face. Worry wouldn't really cover it and Keith – who without fail always picks up on how Shiro feels – just smiles.

It does terrible things to the shakiness of Shiro's heart.

He slips his jacket on – black and red, just like the armor – and reaches out, hooking his fingers around Shiro's wrist.

“Hey,” he whispers. Shiro is helpless to stop the way gravity pulls him into Keith's orbit. He's spent far too long resisting it for reasons he can't fathom anymore, and so he lets Keith tug him in closer, into his space. Keith smirks, stunning with how at ease he is, and the tension rolls off Shiro's shoulders. “You gonna get all serious on me?”

Shiro is glad he still has a bit of height on him; it makes it all the easier to see the light that shimmers behind Keith's dark blue irises, the gleeful,  **_peaceful_ ** twitch of his smile. He can't help it. Shiro slides his hands around Keith's waist and pulls him closer still, relishing in how Keith melts into his embrace.

“You bet,” Shiro murmurs, finally breaching the distance between them. The kiss he gives Keith is soft, exceedingly gentle, and Keith sighs against him, placing his hands on Shiro's shoulders.

Their lips brush as Keith speaks, voice so light and relaxed it’s almost a sigh.  “I feel so alive tonight,” he breathes.

Shiro smirks, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek, and every pulse of his heartbeat reminds him of the ring in his pocket and the swell of excitement in his chest.  “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, girlie girl! You are such an inspiration to me - you're an incredible writer, and incredible artist, and an incredible friend. I can't wait til we get the chance to hang out again because being with you and watching S6 together was such an absolute treat!
> 
> I hope you've had a wonderful birthday so far, babe. <3 You're amazing.
> 
> (alsosorrythiswasntaslongasiwantedittobeorz)
> 
> Also also, I hope it was obvious Shiro was gonna propose to him lol.
> 
> If you liked this, hmu on my [tumblr](http://pilindiel.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
